Yoko: Paid Ten Times
by Yokochan2009
Summary: What would happen if Kamina faked his death? Who would be the most shocked?


Yoko: Paid Ten Times. A Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Fanfic

Yoko stared out into space, thinking about a certain someone. "We did it, Kamina, we took over the capital. Damn…I wish you were here to see our victory…"

"You okay, Yoko?" Simon asked as he snuck up behind her, startling her.

"Kyaa! Simon! Don't do that!"

"S-Sorry, Nia noticed you over here kind of depressed so I thought I'd see if you're okay."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a smile. _There's no need to tell him I'm brooding on HIM while Simon got over him. Ugh, and to think I was thinking on lecturing him about it months ago…I'm a horrible person._

"Well, okay then! Oh, Kitan's about to throw a party to our victory and you're welcome to join us,."

"Y-yeah, I'll be there soon."

"See you then!" Simon then ran off to join Nia.

Once he was out of earshot, Yoko sighed. "See, now you have Simon worried about me, and Nia. What are you going to say to that Kamina?" Just then, a shooting star zooms in front of her in the sky. Amber eyes light up at the sight of such a sight. "Leeron told me that if you see a shooting star first you can make a wish." She took a quick glance around to make sure no one else saw it first, and then she said, "O shooting star, please grant me this wish…I wish Kamina were here…I miss him so much." She then got up and joined the party, while under the watchful eye of the heavens, the very place Kamina longed for and had to give his life to get there.

**~*About a month earlier*~**

A priest from the Adai pit came across a body, badly beaten.

"Father Mageen! Look here, come quickly!" he shouted to the head priest, Mageen.

"What is – oh my, this man is.." He started to say, but could not continue.

What lay before him was a badly bloodied and bruised body. The man looked familiar…

"Get him to our nurses, we need to patch him up before he dies of blood loss!" Father Mageen commanded. A few people came around and picked the man up, carrying him away.

_Simon…everybody…Yoko…..where am I…?_

**~*Back to Yoko and Team Dai Gurren*~**

Yoko was walking through town and eyed a bright yellow Vespa for sale. Simon's paying her a lot of money for not doing anything but protect the currently in construction city from stray beastmen. She bought the Vespa and rode it out of town. After getting a few miles out, she stopped at a familiar spot; Kamina's grave.

"Oh, Kamina, Simon's outdoing himself…he's building a damn monument of you! He's naming the city "Kamina City", jeez, you sure weren't a big influence in his life.." she said sarcastically. She then sighed. "It must be kinda nice watching all of us from up there. You did tell me you wanted to see space."

"I…haven't seen it just yet…" She heard. She's too enveloped in her little prayer that she didn't turn around.

"Gimmy and Darri have sure grown. You'd be surprised how much Rossiu has grown too, and Simon's got himself a girl now, named 'Nia'."

"That's nice and all, but can I get that cape? I'm kinda cold," the voice said.

"Yeah, sure." Still not turning around, she passed the cape behind her. "And Simon's able to pilot Gurren Lagann alone."

The voice then sighed. "Listen, who do you think I am, Pit Chick? I need that sword too!"

"Who the hell are you calling a…" She spun around and landed a punch right in whoever was standing behind her's jaw, "PIT CHICK!" Her rage subsided, realizing she hurt someone and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I must have mistaken you for…" At that moment, she looked up and noticed some things. Flip flops, black sweat-type pants, tattoos all over his upper body, that grin, those glasses…the blue spikey hair. "K-Kamina…?"

Kamina smiled, although rubbing off the injury from the sudden punch out of seemingly nowhere. "Who else would it be, Pit Chick? I know for a fact I only call you that…or would you prefer simply 'Yoko'?"

"N-no, call me what you want…." Yoko could not believe her eyes.

"Let me guess, you don't know how it was possible? How I wasn't killed that day?"

There was a small pause and Yoko didn't say anything, she just lunged at him, hugging him and crying. "You don't know how much I've missed you…" she sobbed.

"Hey…why the tears? I'm here now, aren't I? You don't need to worry anymore." He hugged her back, like she really needed protection from her feelings. Not knowing how to deal with women still too well, he just rubs her back a little to help her calm down.

"How…Just tell me how you survived…"

"Eh, it'll take a while."

"Please? There haven't been any rogue beastmen in days. I have time."

"Alright…but you asked for it…"

He sat her down along with him by his side; her completely unaware of what story she was in for.

"It's very weird with what people are capable of from all around the world. I don't remember much of that night….blood, pain, and feeling very very tired…I couldn't move and I felt like I was just falling asleep. I didn't figure death until my eyes were closing." It was then that Yoko was introduced to the mystery behind Kamina's "death" and recovery.

* * *

_Father! They found someone on the way to Kamina City, he looks wounded!_

_Don't wait, bring him here and patch him up!_

_XX_

_He's got a lot of bleeding, can we bring him back?_

_Everyone say a prayer, we will make sure this lost soul gets back to health!_

* * *

"Where am…tch…!"

The small crowd around the once-bleeding man step back a little, shocked. The young man shouldn't have woken already but it seems his strength manifested in more than just physical data.

"Rest young one, I owed you your life back, and had I not had my followers find you when they did, you would have been dead." Another figure approached him, bearing a dry skin complexion, tall stature and a bald head; Father Mageen. "Kamina, you were moments away from death that even I am surprised you are here, alive."

Kamina looked up at him, dumbfounded. He sat up slowly and wincing only a little from the wounds he had sustained from the fight before. To him it was as if it happened last night. He'd not known that a few months passed and that Simon avenged his death. "I….remember being inside Gurren…and Simon…SIMON! Where are Simon and the others?"

"You are in Adai Village, quite a bit away from them. We were en route to the new city, which seems to be named after yourself, but when we found you by the gravesite, it not only confused us but we grabbed you from there and took you in. At the very least we had a wish to repay Team Gurren for the feeling of victory they have given us."

Kamina gave Father a long, hard stare. "Victory? Huh…" He contemplates for a bit. "I don't get it, why the sudden change? Why do this for me? "

The pseudo priest walked around a little, dismissing the crowd from before in assurance he take care of Kamina and stood after a small pacing and smiled. "It is because of your, as you say, brother; he helped so many and if he believed in the you that believed in him, then I must do all that I can to repay the debts. Also, last time I acted foolish and nearly had lives taken; lives of my people that did not need to be put at risk. I thought of what you would do. You asked me of why I didn't act sooner if I had so much spirit in me. That was last time. I have changed since then, no?"

Kamina just took a small moment and laughed. "Well then it's about time you manned up!" He smiles wide, followed by a laugh by the priest.

"Just take it easy, we will be on our way to Kamina City in a few da-"

"Sorry old man, but I have someone waiting for me: the minute I'm well I'll be heading out!" He says as he lays back on his bed.

"You have a whole team waiting for you, what are you talking about? Who could you possibly have that singles out the whole group?"

He took one hard look into the ceiling, and saw her face. "Someone who I need to pay back ten times…"

* * *

"And that's all there is. Hey, you okay?" Kamina finished. Yoko was started crying again. Loudly.

"I still caaaaaan't beliiieveeee iTT!" she bawled.

Kamina looked around and sweatdropped a little; he wasn't used to a girl crying. Pounding Simon's face to get him to face his little depression issue is one thing, even a man's way to deal with emotion. But a girl? How do you deal with that? Kamina thought it through and just figured putting an arm around her helped it out. "Hey hey…it's..fine, I'm here Yoko, just know I'll be here from now on.."

They just sat there under the twilight sky, hugging for a bit until she was able to talk again without hiccupping.

"Yeah…I just can't believe that all this time we thought you were dead. Wait…what body did we bury?"

"Mine. But…seems I was in some sorta coma or a near-death state; you ever hear those stories about where sometimes people come out of those states for a short while and are alive? Ol' Kamina the Mighty here had one it seems!"

"Mmm…" she said, nodding her head a little, still in disbelief but coming around to it. "In any case," she grabbed his wrist, pulling him to her Vespa, "we gotta tell Simon and the others!"

"W-Wait, we have to tell them now?"

"I'm currently staying with the Black Sisters, except for Kiyoh, she married Dayakka and is expecting. Besides, I report to Simon every couple of hours on rogue beastmen activity."

"Wait, Kiyoh's WHAT?"

"I'll fill you in on the way!" She puts a helmet on him and drove her Vespa back into town.

* * *

**~*About an hour later*~**

"Wait, Bro's WHAT?"

After about a 20 minute drive by Vespa back into town, and a lot of informing Kamina of the events since his "passing", Yoko went straight to Simon's room in the new administration building. Well, the actual building wasn't yet finished, so right now they're working out of meeting space built in a community center.

"Kamina's alive, Simon! I know it's hard to believe but it's true!" Yoko said to the young leader of Team Dai Gurren.

"How can that be possible?" Kittan questioned, standing next to Simon. "We all saw him die that night."

"Besides, the construction of Kamina City's taking longer than expected. We can't really worry too much about wishful thinking, can we?" Dayakka reasoned.

"Hey, who the hell do you think she is? I know she wouldn't lie, now would she?" Kamina slowly walked into the room as the others stood in awe.

"What reason would I have to lie about this?" Yoko pointed out. "He only did pave the way for this city to be constructed."

"K-Kamina…" Rossiu stammered. The others just stood there, mouths agape. Well, except one.

"Bro!" Simon had gotten out of his seat at the head of the table, and launched himself to Kamina.

Kamina caught his blood brother with ease. "Hey, seems you're doing well for yourself Simon."

Simon didn't respond, as he was crying into Kamina's bare chest.

"Trust me Simon, I had the exact same reaction when I first saw him by his gravesite," Yoko informed Simon.

"But…but how did you survive, Kamina?" Rossiu inquired.

"Seriously, man! We saw Viral nearly slice you in half!" Kittan added.

Yoko looked at Kamina. "Should I tell it so you can calm Simon down?"

Kamina looked at her and smiled. "Be my guest, Yoko."

**~~15 minutes or so later~~**

"…so when he was well enough, he started heading in the direction Father Mageen told him Kamina City was located, and that's when he ran into me in the desert," Yoko finished, with everyone in thought, and Simon calmed down enough to listen as well.

"I never knew Father Mageen had those kinds of resources…" Rossiu said.

"Yeah, I owe my life to him now.." Kamina replied. "In any case, I heard you bagged yourself a chick, Simon."

"Y-Yeah, her name's Nia," Simon informed.

"Her father was Lord Genome but she was quick to support us in our fight," Kittan added. "She even snapped Simon out of his depression of losing you!"

"Is that so? Well, she can't be all that bad if she cheered my blood brother up in his time of need!" Kamina said proudly.

"Yeah, the two of them have been inseparable ever since," Yoko said.

"I…I think I might want to propose to her someday…I really like her…" Simon said timidly.

"Oh? Propose to her? What do you mean?" Kamina questioned.

"He means ask her to marry him. Like Kiyoh and me," Dayakka informed.

Kamina looked up in thought. "Marry him huh? Doesn't sound like a bad idea.." He took a quick glance at Yoko, and she automatically blushed.

"W-Well, I'm going to go back home. Just ask Kittan how to get there, I'm staying with his sisters right now," Yoko said, grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

"Bro, let me help you get a place to stay! You can stay with Nia and me!" Simon offered.

"Think about it Simon," Rossiu interrupted, "Kamina's faked death for months, not able to see the one he loves. You have Nia, maybe we should find him and Yoko a place of their own."

"Come to think of it…" Kittan added, "Kiyal did say Yoko was looking more and more depressed lately. It has to be because of the distance you guys were separated."

"Yeah, Kiyoh noticed the same thing." Dayakka said. "The sparkle in her eyes returned when she was reunited with you."

"Oh yeah? You guys would be the ones to notice that, wouldn't you?" Kamina said. "But I don't know if I deserve to be with her…I've left her alone for so long…"

Simon looked at him. "Bro, she already forgives you for being from her for so long. Even I understand. We'll find you guys a suitable apartment until we can get a house built for you. In the meantime, what do you feel when you think of Yoko?"

"What do I feel?" Kamina repeated. He tilted his head in thought. "Well, I feel the same as I did the night before my "death". And I still have to repay her tenfold…"

"Maybe the first step is proposing to her," Dayakka suggested.

"He's right, Kamina. Yoko deserves the best," Kittan added.

"That means she only deserves the best man to spend the rest of her life with. And that's only you, Kamina," Rossiu said.

"I'm sure we can take a break and go look for a ring for her. What do you say guys?" Simon inquired.

"Agreed, while we're at it, let's get them an apartment to call their own," Rossiu added.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Kamina said, tearing up slightly.

"Team Dai Gurren needs to stick by their leader, right bro?" Simon said, smirking.

Kamina smirked back to his blood brother. "Except you're still leader, Simon. I can't take that from you."

"I know, but you can lead with me, can't you?"

"True. But before we do all this stuff for Yoko, I want to take a nice, long look at Gurren Lagann.."

Simon smiled. "I knew you'd say that bro. Let's go."

Just as everyone was leaving, Kamina stayed behind, looking out the window at the newly constructed city. _Just you wait, Yoko, I'll repay that kiss tenfold yet…_

"Bro, what are you waiting for? Come on! I've got Leeron pulling Gurren Lagann out of the hanger!" Simon shouted down the hall to the daydreaming Kamina.

"I'm coming Simon, just thinking of Yoko.." Kamina walked out of the room, catching up with Simon and the rest of his old team.

**~*A few hours later*~**

Hours after Yoko parted ways with Kamina, he returns to the Black Sisters' apartment, thanks to directions from Kittan. Kamina got the star treatment in the group. Simon first took him underground where they kept all the gunmen, plus any projects they were working on for the protection of Kamina City. Then Rossieu, the tactical person he is, explained his vision on how the new government would work once the city was finished. Kittan took him to the only nice apartment building in the city at the time to get them their apartment, of course no charge to them. Finally, he went with Dayakka to pick up Kiyoh and the three of them went to the only jeweler open in the city to find Yoko a nice engagement ring. He knocked at the door and Yoko wasn't the one to open the door. It was Kiyal, the youngest sister.

"Hey Kamina! Yoko told us everything! She's in the shower, but you can come in and wait for her!" The young girl proclaimed.

"Well, thank you Kiyal," Kamina replied. Needless to say he was nervous. Not so much of them moving in together, but the fact that tonight was the night he would repay Yoko tenfold as promised.

Just then, Yoko came out of the shower, in her new jacket Kiyoh made her. "Oh, Kamina! I wasn't expecting you to meet up with me so soon!"

"Well you know Rossieu, he explains a lot of mumbo-jumbo very quickly and doesn't elaborate. You ready to go? I have a couple of surprises for you," Kamina said, taking her hand.

"S-Surprises? Umm, sure, we can take my vespa wherever we need to go."

"Perfect idea Yoko…" His plan was coming together nicely.

**~*At the apartment building*~**

Kamina directed Yoko to drive to the building where everyone got their apartment. "What are we doing here, Kamina?" Yoko asked.

Kamina smiled and gave her a gentle hug. "Welcome home Yoko. The guys saw it fit that their former leader and his girl have a place to stay all their own, so we're staying here rent free until they can build us a house."

"S-Seriously? T-They shouldn't have…!" She ran into the building, excited.

"Wait up Yoko! You don't have the key!" Kamina ran after her, laughing at her excitedness.

**~*Inside*~**

"It's already got furniture in it too!" Yoko stood in awe of the living room. It had a very Japanese feel to it, with Japanese-style furniture and wall décor. She hugged him tightly. "I love it Kamina!"

Kamina smiled, shaking from his nervousness. "I'm glad. There's just one thing that could top this off."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "This is all I could ever want."

"Not quite." He knelt down on one knee, pulling out a black ring box. "I said I'd pay you back tenfold all those months ago, and I never thought I'd have the chance. But Yoko, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kamina Gihad?" He opened the box to reveal a glimmering diamond, dug out from the mines of his home pit, on white gold.

Needless to say, as any girl would do, she was in shock. "K-Kamina…" She had tears in her eyes. "Yes….yes I'll marry you…"

Kamina, with his trademark grin, slid the ring onto Yoko's finger and stood up, kissing her like the night before he "died". "I've got to be the luckiest man alive…but I'm not done yet."

Yoko looked at her confused, drying her tears. "W-What do you mean, Kamina? You've paid me back tenfold already…"

"That's about fivefold right there…" He took her into his arms and kissed her a little deeper than before. "There's something else for that other half that I owe you…"

Yoko was confused, not understanding what he meant. "K-Kamina…?"

He picked her up and carried her to their new bedroom, laying her on the bed and taking her jacket off. He initiated another kiss as he started to unbutton her shorts.

She broke the kiss, red as a cherry. "K-Kamina, what are you…" She never finished her sentence as another kiss fell upon her lips.

"Shhh…I have owed you this for a long time Yoko…and I want to give it to you…" He gently pulled her shorts off, followed by her long boots.

"B-But isn't it going to hurt…?" she said nervously.

"That's what Kiyoh said to me, but it hurt her the first time as well…" he replied as he pulled off her underwear and socks.

"Jeez, that's reassuring…" she said sarcastically.

"Shhh…everything will be alright Yoko…" He untied her top and pulled it over her head, simultaneously pulling her chopsticks out of her hair to make her more comfortable. He took his cape off, showing off his numerous tattoos and started feeling her crotch.

Yoko moaned at his touch, enjoying the feeling. She took the initiative this time and pulled his head down for a kiss. As the kiss escalated, Kamina inserted his finger gently into her. Yoko moaned more as he felt his touch.

Kamina, thinking he did something wrong, stopped, but left his finger inside. "A-Are you okay…?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" She started petting him to reassure him.

"That's good, the last thing I want to do is hurt you…" He pulled his finger out of her and pulled off his shoes and pants. "A-Are you ready, Yoko…?"

"Y-Yes…I've been waiting Kamina…" Yoko braced herself for the pain that might come.

"Alright…" Kamina inserted his length into her. Yoko gave a scream and Kamina almost pulled out. Yoko grabbed his hair and shook her head, showing she wanted him to stay inside. "B-But Yoko…" he started, before he was interrupted by her.

"You were the one who said it'd hurt…"

"Guess you're right…then just let me know when I can move again…" At her nod, he bent over and kissed her again, enjoying every moment so far.

When they broke the kiss again, Yoko looked up at him. "I-I'm ready, Kamina…" she said.

"Okay…here I go…" Kamina began thrusting slowly inside her, causing moans to not only escape her mouth, but his as well. "Oh Yoko…th-this is so good…"

"I-I agree…g-go faster…and a little harder…" she moaned in between his thrusts. He was quick to obey her requests, as he started thrusting faster and harder, her moans got louder.

"Y-Yoko…I-I'm getting close…" he said as he approached his climax. "C-Can I…?"

Understanding what he meant, she nodded. " G-Go ahead…" She couldn't hold it any longer as she came first.

Kamina sped up his thrusts and moaned. "Yoko….!" His final thrust resulted in hot globs of semen spurting into Yoko's vagina. He was panting as he slowly pulled out of her, a little blood mixing with the extra semen. He laid down next to her and kissed her, covering them up in the blanket of the bed. "I love you Yoko…nothing will change that…"

Yoko smiled tiredly and said, "I love you too Kamina…" She fell asleep from exhaustion, pleased in the outcome.

* * *

"Yoko? Yoko wake up…"

Yoko groaned as she was woken up to bright sunlight. "Huh…?"

"Come on Yoko, we've got to get going, it isn't safe out here still!" It was Simon, and she was asleep in Daigunzan, which was docked right outside the still in construction Kamina City. "I'll meet you in the bridge, we have to move soon!" He left her room.

Once she was alone, she sat up. "I-It was all a dream…?" She looked around and saw that not all of it was a dream. They still won against the Spiral King, and Kamina City was still under construction. The only things missing were her Vespa and Kamina. She sighed and got up, preparing for the day.

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first oneshot! Please review!


End file.
